


3 a.m.

by thethreebroomstix



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, fire alarm goes off at 3 am promt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreebroomstix/pseuds/thethreebroomstix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's few things worse than the fire alarm in your apartment building going off at 3 am. Being the reason the fire alarm in your apartment building went off at three am, is one of those few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 a.m.

As Clint Barton stood outside his apartment building, he thought there were few things worse than the fire alarm in your apartment building going off at three a.m. One of those things is being the person to set off the fire alarm at three a.m. because you burnt your popcorn so bad it caught on fire.  
In Clint’s defense, it wasn’t microwaveable popcorn, it was the kind you needed to actually cook in a pan. Now, Clint and the rest of the people who lived in his building were standing outside, in the middle of the night. In March.  
Some people had grabbed clothes on their way out and others were standing outside in their underwear. Clint was one of those people. Luckily he at least had a jacket, but that didn’t hide the fact that the only other thing he was wearing were boxers with, a popcorn pattern on them.  
It was the boxers that had put the idea of popcorn in his head. Clint had woken from a restless sleep at 2:47 in the morning. He was hungry and the chances of Kate, his roommate, having picked up groceries the day before were slim to none. Still, Clint wandered into his kitchen in search of food. Like he thought, the cabinets were pretty much void of food. He had bent down to open a drawer and noticed his boxers. Popcorn. That was something he had. In the way back of the right hand pantry, there was a container of non-microwaveable popcorn. Clint wasn’t quite sure how to cook non-microwaveable popcorn but he didn’t think it could be too hard. Obviously he was wrong.  
Kate the aforementioned roommate, was standing outside next to Clint. She was wearing a scowl on her face as well as black shorts and a purple T-shirt. Being that she was fully clothed, Clint didn’t think she had much room to complain.  
“Barton I swear to whatever God there may be, if the cops weren’t already here I would straight up murder you.” Clint grimaced at Kate.  
“Katie Kate you would never kill me! I pay half of the rent what would you do without me?”  
“Who makes popcorn at three in the morning?! And who manages to burn the popcorn bad enough that it starts a fire?!” Clint didn’t really have a response. He wasn’t actually sure how me had managed to set a fire by making popcorn. “You’re lucky nobody was hurt. And aside from that pan that nothing was damaged.” Kate reached down to scratch Clint’s dog Lucky.  
Next to them, someone cleared their throat. Clint turned to face the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had short red hair that curled slightly at the end. Her eyebrows were arched over her vibrant green eyes, in an accusatory way, even her nose was cute in Clint’s opinion. He had never thought of a nose as cute before. And to top it all off, the girl was dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and panties.  
“You were the one who started the fire?” She asked, placing a hand on her hip. Clint gulped and stammered out an apology. The redhead didn’t seem to appreciate the apology.  
“Ya know I think she might kill you despite the cops Barton.” Kate whispered beside him.  
“Shove it Bishop.” Clint muttered, elbowing her.  
“How exactly do you start a fire with popcorn.” The girl asked, shaking her red hair off her shoulder.  
“Well you see it wasn’t like the popcorn you put in the microwave…. You had to like cook it in a pan….”  
“Holy fucking hell.” Kate whispered beside him bringing her hand to her face.  
“Now we’re all standing out here in our underwear.” The girl continued.  
“Do you uh want my jacket?” Clint asked, going to remove it. The redhead’s face softened.  
“Oh um sure. Thanks.” Clint handed her the jacket and she pulled it on. The girl raised her eyebrows at Clint’s attire. “Popcorn?” She said laughing a little. “That’s just unfortunate.”  
“It’s kinda what gave me the idea to make the popcorn in the first place.” Clint chuckled, running his hand through his hair.  
The girl laughed and then was quiet for a moment. “I’m Natasha.” She said extending her hand for Clint to shake.  
“Clint.” He responded.  
Right then, a firefighter called from the entrance of the building. “It’s all clear. You folks can head back inside now.” Cheers went up amongst the people standing outside as they all made their way inside.  
Natasha went to go into her apartment, but turned to face Clint. “Oh your jacket!” She said, going to take it off.  
“Don’t worry about it, just give it back whenever. I’m apartment 3D. And sorry about waking you up….”  
Natasha smiled. “No problem. I mean there was a pretty good view.” She winked at Clint and then stepped inside her apartment, shutting the door.  
“You woke her up at three in the morning, basically forcing her to stand outside half naked and she winks at you?” Kate shook her and made a tutting noise with her tongue. 

 

The next day a weary Clint walked up to his apartment door. His jacket hung from the knob and a yellow post-it note was stuck above it.  
“Here’s your jacket back. Maybe you could come by sometime for some cooking lessons….  
-Nat”


End file.
